


Высокие технологии в уборке

by Werpanta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe, Crack, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Illustrations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: Однажды среди старого доброго инвентаря для уборки появилось высокотехнологичное новшество.





	Высокие технологии в уборке

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, бред и швабро!AU  
> Источником идеи прошу считать [этот арт](https://pp.userapi.com/c855736/v855736728/66b0a/mmqOwMPrgjQ.jpg), но ради развития сюжета стаканчик с кофе был у нас заменён на нечто другое.
> 
> Также у текста есть [иллюстрация](https://pp.userapi.com/c851324/v851324695/306ce/HlezV-U41QY.jpg) от [Konia](https://vk.com/konindom)

— Эй, швабра, у нас загрязнение, вероятно клубничный компот. Поехали, там только нас ждут. Эй, ну ты слышишь? Сколько можно копаться, ждёшь, пока там всё засохнет?  
Швабра медленно выполз из своего угла и последовал за ведром. Он всё делал медленно. Можно было бы списать это на преклонный возраст, но... все знали, что это началось, когда сломался веник. Швабра раскис, разлохматился, потерял вид... и даже пристрастился к моющим средствам. Спасибо, хоть к жидким, до порошка он, к счастью, не дошёл.

Это продолжалось уже не первый год. Швабра делал свою работу, но нехотя и будто на автомате. Ведро бесился, брызгал водой, грохотал ручкой... по его мнению швабру давно пора было заменить. На кого-нибудь поперспективнее, поновее и помоложе. Но когда в их углу действительно появился новый работник, ведро быстро передумал. ТАКИХ новшеств он видеть не хотел.

Новичок был целеустремлён, деятелен и высокотехнологичен. Он работал быстро, бесшумно, с лёгкостью уничтожал загрязнения даже в тех местах, куда не дотягивался немолодой швабра (а ведро вообще считал, что их работа заканчивается на зоне видимости), и оставался чистеньким и опрятным даже во время самой пыльной уборки.  
Еще он был симпатичен, стилен, умильно моргал своими лампочками, его не стыдно было показать гостям (чего никогда не удостаивались прочие). В общем, он был категорически противен ведру. Пару раз он даже попытался залить его водой (что было, конечно же, недопустимо), но швабра внезапно заступился за новенького и объяснил ведру, что это ОЧЕНЬ ДОРОГАЯ МОДЕЛЬ, и замкнуть её было бы весьма нежелательно.  
Ведро, впрочем, не оставлял попыток, при первой возможности брызгал в сторону него водой и грозно громыхал. Но робот-пылесос был с влагостойким корпусом, а громыханий он попросту не понимал в силу своей неопытности.

Швабра немного воспрял духом, обучая робот-пылесос всем премудростям своего дела, помогая запомнить схему квартиры и привычки её хозяев. Выручал новичка, когда тот застревал в проводах, доставал из слишком узких щелей и объяснял, что излишнее рвение — это далеко не всегда хорошо. Особенно не стоит пытаться самостоятельно собирать с пола разлитые там жидкости, что пылесос часто рвался сделать. Стоило швабре отвернуться, как он обнаруживал напарника у какой-нибудь лужицы, старательно скребущим по ней своими высокотехнологичными щёточками.  
Конечно, при этом швабра ворчал и ругался, как и положено солидной вещи его возраста, но в целом относился снисходительно. В отличие от ведра. Тот не упускал случая сделать пакость: плеснуть водой в самую грязь, чтобы было сложнее убирать, опрокинуть что-нибудь, добавляя работы… Но работу робот-пылесос очень любил, поэтому подобные фокусы его совершенно не расстраивали. А ведро бесился и орал швабре, что тот идиот и скоро их тут всех заменят. На высокотехнологичные пустышки. Его — самое надёжное и проверенное в мире жестяное ведро — на какой-то сраный пластик!!! Но швабра только усмехался в ответ на эти возмущения. Он здорово привязался к этой забавной и милой штуке.  
Однажды когда пылесос остался без присмотра, он так запутался, что совсем разрядился и уже даже не мог пищать, только моргал из последних сил красной лампочкой. И швабра на себе тащил его до станции зарядки, приговаривая: «Потерпи, сынок, сейчас мы всё исправим. Потерпи ещё чуть-чуть».

Но однажды, когда ведро в очередной раз воспользовался отсутствием швабры, чтобы сделать пакость, ему наконец показали превосходство техники над уходящими в прошлое приспособлениями. Место ведра было в углу. Грязном, пыльном углу, полном каких-то опилок, крошек и прочего мусора, который неизменно налипал на мокрое дно в процессе уборки, а потом осыпался, когда оно высыхало. Ответственно относящийся к своей миссии пылесос уже не раз пытался призвать это место к порядку, но неизменно натыкался на грохотание и потоки грязной воды. И вот настал день, когда он не отступил. Ведро уже не раз становился на его пути, мешая убирать, но пылесос всегда объезжал его, следуя дальше своим маршрутом. Но здесь это было невозможно — ведро стоял в эпицентре грязи, мешая пылесосу сделать то, ради чего он был создан — навести порядок! И пылесос не отступил. Он двинулся на ведро, изо всех сил жужжа своими маленькими моторчиками, и... сдвинул его с места! Ведро забыл, что без воды он весит не так уж и много. Поэтому пылесос вытолкнул его из угла, вымел оттуда всю грязь, до блеска. Потом он дальше поехал на ведро, уже уверенный в своих силах, и с жутким грохотом и лязгом опрокинул его навзничь. Обметя своими щёточками остатки мусора с жестяного дна, пылесос победно удалился в соседнюю комнату.

С того случая ведро порядком притих, приуныл и дорогу роботу-пылесосу больше не заступал. Хотя продолжал дребезжать и браниться, но это было, казалось, самой его сутью и никого не удивляло. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока в их углу снова не появилось пополнение: новенький, сияющий белизной и превосходством робот-пылесос последней модели. Чуть шире, чуть совершеннее, с бОльшим количеством опций, в том числе с функцией влажной уборки. Именно последнее привело к тому, что в пару к нему поставили ведро. Поначалу это стало его кошмаром и вызывало только тихое бешенство, но, на удивление, они довольно быстро сработались. Поначалу этому способствовало то, что новый напарник был несомненно круче, чем у швабры, и наконец ведро имел повод поставить зарвавшуюся парочку на место. Но бОльшая циферка на корпусе оказалась далеко не единственным его достоинством. На дребезжание новичок реагировал слабо, зато был весьма покладист и эффективен в вопросах работы. А потом ведро обнаружил, что на нём можно так прикольно кататься… и растаял окончательно. Даже водой залить его было не страшно — он был полностью водостойкий. И тем не менее, именно вода стала важным показателем их взаимоотношений. До этого ведро никогда не заморачивался чистотой своего содержимого, но теперь, когда вода стала нужна для нового напарника, он внезапно стал за этим следить. Пропали грязные разводы на стенках, пропал грязный песчаный осадочек со дна… Поистине удивительные перемены, которые не могли не заметить его коллеги, но здраво предпочитали молчать.

Впрочем, перемены коснулись не только ведра. Швабра тоже подтянулся, привёл себя в порядок и даже как-то помолодел. Всего-то и надо было, что хорошенько промыть и подровнять растрепавшуюся щетину. От него даже моющими средствами разить перестало, хотя казалось, что этот запах въелся уже навсегда. Эти изменения обсуждать тоже никто не решался, кроме…  
Сами братишки-пылесосы отлично ладили между собой, ничуть не считая, что они могут отбирать друг у друга последние проценты зарядки. Работу они благополучно делили, а чтобы не путаться и не проходиться по одному и тому же месту дважды, использовали внутреннее блютуз-сообщение. И не только для этого.  
«Вчера я наконец уговорил швабру собрать паутину в том верхнем углу, — радостно сообщал один, проползая под старым шкафом. — Он долго пыхтел, что это не его работа и вообще староват он для такой акробатики, но потом согласился. Это было та-а-ак весело. Слез оттуда весь в паутине, фыркая и ругаясь. Я потом долго выбирал весь этот сор у него из щетины, а он так мило смущался и говорил, что не стоит, само обсыпется».  
«А я утром убедил ведро свести остатки этой жуткой старой цифры у него с ручки, — отвечал его собрат, натирая кафель в ванной. — Она давно уже облезла, ну сколько можно. Эх, ещё бы бока ему отполировать… я ведь могу, у меня нужная щётка есть… Но он же в жизни не доверится».  
«Доверится, вот увидишь просто дай ему время, — подбадривал его старший собрат, подмаргивая голубым светодиодом в корпусе. — Он у тебя ещё сиять будет».  
Оба они были чрезвычайно довольны собой, ведь больше всего в жизни они любили приводить всё в порядок.


End file.
